dias de escuela
by ilana storm
Summary: holiii
1. Chapter 1

Holiii , aquí estamos en un nuevo fic¡!

se trata , bueno quiero que ustedes lo descubran , la persona perfecta si existe esta leyendo esto , recuerda valorate :*

Días de escuela

En la escuela "liceo bermudas peña" la escuela e coligió más rico de la superficie, todos sus estudiantes eran ricos , hasta entonces que llego una chica con una belleza sorprendente , pero era pobre su madre iso todo su esfuerzo para poderla entrar ala ese colegio, su madre trabajaba como sirvienta del presidente del país , su hija trabajaba de medio tiempo de mesera para ayudar a su madre , su hija era timida y gentil , pero se enojaba fácilmente , decidio llamarle "trixie".

Un chico , el hijo del presidente un chico un poco creido , el mas rico del país , agradable y muy social , demasiado lindo para las chicas llamado "eli".

Al llegar al colegio , la chica era nueva asi que no tenia amigos , el chico ya no era nuevo el chico vestía de una blusa naranja y un pantalón gris , llevaba lentes negros con su mochila de la mas caras marcas iba caminado asi su casillero.

Mientras tanto con la chica , estaba vestida con una ropa negra una blusa negras con rallas blancas de manga larga al parecer no hacia frio , ella ocultaba un secreto , su pantalón era negro de completo , su mochila era azul , lo único colorido que tenia , usaba lentes que brillaban con sus ojos verdes , su cabello suelto que brilla en el sol , su cabello era rojo , no sonreía tenia la cabeza baja con sus libros también caminaba asi su casillero .

Al poco tiempo los dos chicos llegan del lado contrario sus casilleros estaban al lado de cada uno.

Cada uno cruza mirada por un segundo , la chica con vergüenza le pregunta

¿s-sab-bes donde esta la clase 1-11? Se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

" si se donde , es el mismo salón donde estoy ,quieres que te acompañe?"

No….ire yo sola…gracias , va caminado lento asi adelante

¡espera! Como te llamas?

Dice casi en voz baja sin detenerse

Breatice …..trixie Beatrice

eh?...

los dos chicos se encuentran de nuevo en el salón , la chica se sienta en el ultimo asiento del salón alado de una ventana , el chico solo la ve a ella , mas los demás siguen viendo la clase

por favor salga quien entienda este problema ,dice el profesor un poco existente

la chica se para de su asiento.

Bien sal y aslo . dice el profesor

La chica coje la tiza , y resuelve el problema

Muy bien ,felicitaciones .

Agacha la cabeza como referencia a gracias .

Se sienta en su puesto , y todos la ven.

La chica solo agacha la cabeza y se enoja un poco.

Al sonar el timbre del colegio la chica se queda en su puesto , y saca algo de comer , estaba sola en el salón , la chica se quita las gafas , solo eran de descanso .

Valla con que te vas a quedar aquí ,dice eli

La chica lo mira.

¿eso es malo?

No no lo es .

Esta bien , igualmente ya me ire , la chica se para llevando algo en sus manos , y deja sus gafas en su mochila

Espera!

Eres trixie verdad?

Si. Un placer conocerte eli.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No,no es nada adiós.

La chica no conoce el colegio y camina hasta encontrar un lugar donde estar sola , camina hasta encontrar el baño de mujeres

La chica entra a un baño , saca lo que tenia en la mano

Y se empieza a cortar las piernas y brazos .

Al salir guarda la cuchilla en un bolsillo de su uniforme ,el chico sin saber ella la espera afuera del baño

La chica sale y lo ve

El chico saluda ,hola , alegramente

La chica se asusta un poco.

h-hola. Dice ella un poco temblorosa

antes de que empiezen las clases te quiero preguntar .¿quieres ser mi amiga?.

_Continuara_

Que tal? Es el fic mas largo que hice , poco a poco van entendiendo por que se corta , que fic quieren que actualize , este o la pelea?

Elijan.

Nos vemos

Besos.

Ilana


	2. segundo capitulo

Holiiii aquí con con nuevo capítulo de "días de escuela" , espero que lo disfruten :*

Anteriormente:

El chico saluda, hola , alegremente

La chica se asusta un poco.

H-hola. Dice ella un poco temblorosa

Antes de que empiezen las clases te quiero preguntar .¿quieres ser mi amiga?.

—

Eh-h? se sonroja

Quieres ser mi amiga?

La chica sabía que no podía hacerse amigo del hijo del presidente, porque le quitarían el trabajo a su madre , y era lo que ella menos quería.

Lo siento no puedo, agacha la cabeza

Por qué?

Lo siento , sigue con la cabeza baja y salen lágrimas de sus ojos

Eh? Estas llorando?

Lo siento. Sinf lo siento. Sale corriendo a su salón

Eh-h?

Al comienzo de las clases….

La chica pasa todo el rato de clases dibujando en su cuaderno calaveras con espinas , mas el chico solo la veía a ella.

El chico pensaba "me enamorado de ella?" "ella es nueva , no la conozco , pero ella tiene algo que no tienen las otras, siento la sensación que debo cuidarla, ella es tan linda (hace cara de enamorado).

La chica lo nota y lo ve, eso lo despierta de sus pensamientos y se sonroja.

Suena el timbre de nuevo salen a descanso.

La chica se queda a pintar sus dibujos , saca unas pinturas de su bolso.

El chico la ve , y le dice:

"lo siento por lo de an…."

La chica lo interrumpe

Olvídalo si? Sonríe.

Pensaba "ella sonrió?" .

Esta bien , igualmente lo siento, dibujas muy bien , has estado en clubs de arte?

Si , antes estudie aquí , cuando mi padre estaba vivo , entre a el club de arte , era la presidenta del grupo.

¿y por que te fuieste? .

Es un secreto.

Oh ,lo siento, por que no te vuelves a meter?

No lo deseo , me acompañas al club? Quisiera ver algo.

Si claro .

Los dos chicos van al club de arte….

La chica abre la puerta ,y camina…

El chico la sigue.

La chica encuentra su lienzo.

El chico se queda mirando el club.

Suerte que no lo tiraron , lo destapa.

Wow…..tu pintaste eso?

Si . la chica lo tapa.

Esta muy hermoso , por que lo guardas?

Esto pertenece al colegio , ya no es mio, debemos irnos , no podemos estar aquí.

Esta bien.

Y una pregunta eli , por que me sigues?,por que prefieres pasar el tiempo conmigo?.

Por que preguntas?, la besa en los labios* por que me gustas trixie, el chico sonríe.

_Continuara….._

Que tal? Quieren otro capitulo ,voten este fic o uno nuevo, espero que les gustara. Bye bye.

Ilana

Besos :*


	3. ¡DEJEN DE HACER DAÑO!

Dias de escuela

Hola a todos . bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta serie . DISFRUTEN:

Anteriormente

Y una pregunta eli , por que me sigues? Por que prefieres pasar el tiempo conmigo?

Por que preguntas? La besa en los labios* , por que me gustas trixie , el chico sonríe.

Fic

Trixie le corresponde apasionadamente pero suena el timbre del recreo y interumpe su beso.

Ella termina muy sonrojada pero aun asi lo mira a los ojos sin palpadiar.

El también termina sonrojado y dice : pues…am… hay q-que e-entr-rrar

Eli le toma la mano y caminan asi el salón , y entran .

Ya al final de clases…..

Eli se despide de ella formalmente y trixie llega a su casa.

Pero al entrar se encuentra con algo terrible.

Encontró a su madre tirada en el piso muerta.

¡madre madre! A trixie se le salían las lagrimas , mama porfavor despierta , eres lo único que tengo , por favor mama, trixie rompió en llanto pero derepento se lleno de furia sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un color negro .

De repente suena el teléfono.

Aajajajajaj suena una risa malvada ¿te gusto tu sorpresa? Esto te pasa por meterte con mi hijo y si te vuelves a acercarte a el te matare , asi que cuidado con lo que haces trixie.

Ese dia trixie oculto ese cuerpo en su sotano sus ojos aun seguían negros .

Aquella noche trixie tuvo muchas pesadillas.

Pero cuando despertó vio marcas de manos por todos su cuarto y salio de su casa (en ese momento ya tiene los ojos verdes) y vio a los señores que eran jefes de su madre matando a su perro.

Ella bajo y unos hombres la cogieron de los brazos.

Ella bajo su cabeza (en ese momento se volvieron negros) de repente se su espalda salieron unos brazos invisibles y mato a todos los que estaban ahí .

¡DEJEN DE HACER DAÑO! (esos agentes son los de doctor black)

Trixie guarda los cadáveres otravez en el sotano.

Son ipocritas o que? (en ese momento trixie es malvada) a mi me gusta eli shane , yo amo a eli shane y no lo dejare .., aver quien ganara esta pelea?.

En la escuela…

Trixie lleva a eli a su casa y hacen lemon..(xD)

Continuara…..

Hola? Ya vieron mi nueva historia? Es casi lemon y ya publique los capítulos de another ahora solo me falta actualizar el diario de trixie ., el que quiera ayudarme a hacer una historia o fic me dice bye bye.


End file.
